


Frozen Yogurt Could Start A Relationship When Paired With Awkward Confessions

by sofacat16



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crushes, F/F, How Do I Tag, Kissing, One Shot, chloe says yolo, i guess this is a oneshot, i love these girls, jeremy and michael and chloe show up just for a little bit, playride is a cute ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofacat16/pseuds/sofacat16
Summary: Brooke has a giant crush on Christine, and she likes frozen yogurt





	Frozen Yogurt Could Start A Relationship When Paired With Awkward Confessions

Brooke was staring. She knew it, and tried not to, but she couldn’t rip her eyes away from Christine. 

Christine Canigula was beautiful. Her dark hair swirled around her smiling face as her mouth worked at a mile a minute to convey the waterfall of thoughts spilling out of her, something about a Broadway show,-when wasn’t it?- Jeremy nodding along to her looking just as excited and also slightly confused. Brooke let out a little sigh of happiness just watching her, watching Christine’s arms flail excitedly in an attempt to convey her feelings, almost hitting Michael who leaned back at the last second. 

“Brooke? You okay? You’re staring at Christine like Jeremy used to stare at her, you just look a little less… gross,” Chloe said, taking a sip of her boba tea. “Like, you’re practically drooling.” 

“I-uh-” Brooke blushed, then turned. “Just… she’s perfect.” 

Her voice squeaked at the end of her sentence. 

“Brooke, come with me,” Chloe said, picking up her backpack. 

“Okay,” Brooke mumbled, sipping at her own boba tea. 

-

“You have a crush on Christine,” was the first words out of Chloe’s mouth once they reached the janitor’s closet. 

“Yeah,” Brooke agreed. 

“She’s single,” Chloe said. It was a well-known fact that Jeremy and Michael started dating a little while after Christine and Jeremy mutually agreed to be friends after Christine realized she was a lesbian. Rich had made sure of that. “Go get her!” 

“Um… what? Now?” Brooke stuttered. 

“Yeah, now! No time like the present, YOLO, whatever,” Chloe blew a puff of air through pursed, but smiling, lips. “You got this! Besides, I need to see some action! I can only watch so much pining before my head explodes, god knows watching Michael and Jeremy got old fast.”  
“OkAY!” Brooke almost yelled, shoving the door open in a strange burst of confidence that swept through her like a wave. 

“OW!” Someone yelled. Looks like lunch was over. Whoops. 

“Sorry!” Brooke yelled over her shoulder as she dashed off down the hall, leaving Chloe in the janitor’s closet with her abandoned boba tea. 

Now, what class would Christine be heading to? Math, Brooke thought, then realized, was it weird to have your friend/crush’s schedule memorized? Nah, she’ll deal with that later. 

She caught up with Christine, Jeremy and Michael at the door of the classroom. 

“Hi, Brooke!” Christine waved sunnily at her, and Brooke’s heart skipped a few beats. “Don’t you have English on the other side of the school?” 

So Christine knew her schedule too. Thank god. She hadn’t reached Jeremy-level weirdness. 

“I...just wanted to ask you to meet me after school at Pinkberry?” Brooke said, her voice squeaking again. Her cheeks heated in embarrassment. 

“Sure, I’d love to!” Christine responded. “How about we all go?” 

“Yeah, that-” Jeremy started to say. 

“Oh, uh… Jer and I have plans already,” Michael said, covering Jeremy’s mouth with his hand and winking at Brooke. How many people knew about her crush? Brooke didn’t know. 

“All right then! See you later!” Christine said, and skipped into math class. Michael pulled Jeremy off down the hall, Jeremy mumbling about how he “wanted some frozen yogurt, what was wrong with that”. 

\---

Brook was waiting nervously at her usual table at Pinkberry, a cardboard cup(? Bowl? What were these things anyway? Were they even cardboard?) of froyo clutched in both hands, craning her neck to look out the window, when Christine walked in. She spotted Brooke immediately and ran over, her eyes lit up with excitement in the most adorable way-  
“Hey Brooke! Sorry I’m late, Rich wanted to talk to me about something, then I realized I left my script in study hall so I had to go track it down- anyway, I’m here now! Do you want to talk about something?” 

“Do-do you want to get some frozen yogurt or something first?” Brooke said, looking guiltily down at her cup of the treat. “Sorry I didn’t wait.”

“It’s fine! Help me pick out flavors and toppings? I always just dump mine on there, but you come here a lot, so maybe you know good combinations?” Christine grinned sheepishly, gesturing to the machines. 

“...Sure!” Brooke stood, and they walked over. 

Five minutes later, they had put together a cup of strawberry frozen yogurt, with little cubes of cheesecake, chopped up strawberries, chocolate chips, and chocolate sauce on top. 

“This looks awesome, Brooke! You’re really good at this!” Christine smiled, and Brooke needed her to stop doing that because this was the second time that day that her heart had practically stopped beating because of Christine’s smiles, and that probably wasn’t good for her. Brooke smiled back at her, and they paid and walked outside to sit on a bench under the mall’s skylight. 

“Um, Christine?” Brooke said. This was the moment. She would tell Christine about her crush, and… she would fuck it up, she knew it, oh my god, she had no idea what she was doing. She pictured Chloe telling her to go for it, then yelling at her to go for it, and Brooke took a deep breath.

“Yeah?” Christine turned, and she had somehow gotten chocolate sauce on her nose, and gosh, if that wasn’t the cutest thing Brooke had seen all that made the butterflies in her stomach try to migrate south(not in the weird way, just… never mind). 

“We’re friends, right?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Christine said, looking at her in confusion and mild amusement. 

“I really like you,” Brooke blurted out. She blushed. That didn’t come out the way she planned. 

“I… like you too, Brooke,” Christine said, still looking confused. 

“No, like… I really like like you. I have giant crush on you and I want to kiss you,” Brooke said, then blushed harder, because wow, that was blunt, and Christine probably thought she was weird now, oh god-

“Really?” Christine said. “Me too!” 

Wait, what? 

Brooke didn’t really have time to process this new discovery before Christine’s mouth was on her mouth, and Brooke’s brain stuttered to a stop, because holy shit, Christine’s mouth was on her mouth, and Christine was kissing her, and woah, whoa whoa it was amazing, and her lips were so soft, and nice, their hands found each other and their fingers intertwined, and their hair brushed the sides of each other’s faces, blocking the rest of the world from view(not that it mattered, Brooke had closed her eyes in enjoyment). Too soon, Christine pulled away, and they just looked at each other for a few seconds. 

“Was that okay?” Christine whispered, and Brooke had never heard Christine’s voice below a loud, exaggerated stage whisper, and damn, it was arousing. 

Slow down, Brooke, you’re in the middle of a mall, she reminded herself.

“...yeah,” she whispered back. They sat in silence for a few seconds more. 

“So can we date?” Brooke said, abandoning all tact in a split second decision.

“Yeah,” Christine said. She still had a dot of chocolate on her nose, and Brooke reached over and wiped it off with her thumb. “You wanna go watch a movie?” 

“Sure,” Brooke said, and they got up and walked off through the mall hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while procrastinating on everything else  
> it just kinda happened, sorry for the crappy ending  
> also in san francisco there is boba tea at frozen yogurt places but i don't know if they have it in new jersey so i'll pretend they do  
> comment or something if you like it


End file.
